


Morning Routine

by BlueMoonFantasies



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fem!Kuro, Fem!Mahiru, Fem!Sakuya, Fluff, Genderswap, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonFantasies/pseuds/BlueMoonFantasies
Summary: Mahiru, Kuro, and Sakuya get ready for school. Takes place after (fem)Tsubaki frees her subclass.





	Morning Routine

“Mahiru...” Kuro started after dragging herself out of bed, “could you tell Grunge Queen to even out her pigtails before I do it myself?” She summoned her claws on one hand for emphasis.

“Tell her yourself,” said Mahiru as she was occupied with packing her school bag. She had already eaten breakfast and brushed her hair and teeth. “And while you’re at it, brush your own hair.”

Kuro’s claws disappeared into blue mist as she gripped at her long, light blue ponytail and feigned a look of offense at her brown-eyed girlfriend. It had been a minor point of contention between the two of them since they formed their contract. Mahiru would frequently call it a frizzy mess. Kuro preferred to think of it as “fluffy.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” said the Servamp. “You’re practically bald compared to me.” It was true. Of the three of them, Mahiru by far had the shortest hair - a fact that, when coupled with her athletic physique, often got her mistaken for a boy when she opted not to wear a skirt.

Mahiru was soon finished packing her books, double-checking to make sure she didn’t forget her homework. There was just one more thing. She held open the bag and looked toward Kuro. “You know the drill. In the bag.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the blue-haired vampire replied tiredly before poofing into a black kitten. “Nya~” she whined in a high-pitched voice, “I’m centuries old, why do I have to go to school with you? I’d rather just stay home and play video games...”

“Because my body will shut down if you don’t,” Mahiru replied simply, lifting Kuro up and giving her a peck on the nose. If she weren’t a kitten at the moment, she swears Kuro would have been blushing as she averted her eyes.

“What a pain...” she mumbled before Mahiru gently placed her in her book bag.

“Sakuya!” Mahiru called toward the bedroom, “Hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Sakuya had been living with the Sloth Pair since a few weeks after Tsubaki set her subclass free. It had taken a while for her and Kuro to warm up to each other as friends, let alone grow close enough for Mahiru to feel comfortable asking them both to consider a poly relationship with her, but the two vampires had quickly found common ground and now got along much better than Mahiru ever expected.

“I know, I know, just give me a second!” Sakuya called back. A few seconds later, she was rushing out of the bedroom, bag slung over her shoulder and her green hair done up, as usual, in messy pigtails, the left one visibly longer than the right. She had wasted another half an hour trying, in vain, to contain the gravity-defying curl sticking out of her scalp. Her socked feet slid on the wooden floor, nearly sending her crashing into the wall. “I’m ready, let’s go!” she rushed out before grabbing Mahiru’s hand, speeding toward the door, and slipping her shoes on.

Mahiru dug her heels into the floor, bringing them both to a halt and reminding Sakuya once again just how strong her human girlfriend was. When Sakuya turned her head to look at her, Mahiru had a mischievous smile on her face.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Sakuya?” she asked, her tone playful.

Sakuya merely tilted her head in confusion. Had she forgotten to pack something? Oh crap! Did she forget to put on a bra again?!

Mahiru chuckled at the cute gesture. “Where’s my good morning kiss~?”

“Oh. Right. Sorry, Sunshine.” Sakuya gave Mahiru a quick peck on the lips. Her morning routine complete at last, Mahiru put her shoes on and rushed to school with her hand in Sakuya’s.


End file.
